tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nequam
Nequam is a Beta RED Spy freak conceptualized by the YouTube user BurgerLord. His theme is Dimentio, Charming Magician - Super Paper Mario. His battle theme is Vs. Maverik - Megaman X5. Origin How he was created is unknown, but he appeared around the same time the respawn machines were first introduced to the mercs. When the first RED Spy respawned in 2Fort, it worked, but two hours later Nequam appeared in the same respawn room. He then proceeded to wreak havoc on the entire map, but randomly disappeared, but not before he could murder a significant amount of people. Appearance and Personality Nequam is a Beta RED Spy wearing a Dr. Woah, a Le Party Phantom and a Counterfeit Billycock. He's also seen with crit-glow. No one really knows what he is, or even know if Nequam has a gender. He's currently looking for the perfect host or a portal that would forever link him to the human plane. However, when he isn't working on finding the perfect host or a portal to the human plane, he mainly watches mercenaries and killing, possessing or making false deals with them should it be in his favor. He also has a penchant for giving people the false hope of being as powerful as him, which is how he created the Nequam Society (with the exception of Saeva, whom he treats like an equal). Powers and Abilities Due to the fact that he has not been studied enough, it's hard to tell the extent of his powers, but his most notable powers are: * "Shadow-Walking": He can travel through other peoples shadow, or he can be in the form of a shadow. * Telekinesis: Nequam can lift things, repel things and bring things to him with his mind. Whether it be organic or inorganic material. * Possession: He can possess people and upper-mid rank freaks. * Intangibility: Nequam can phase through walls, people, machinery, etc. * Teleportation: Nequam can simultaneously appear with relative ease, whether it's close to him or a long distance travel. * Future-sight (of sorts): Nequam can see an entire variety of outcomes and futures. Also, if he has to resort to physical strength, his strength is on par with a BLU Vagineer, able to rip through people and some upper mid-ranked freaks with relative ease. Faults and Weaknesses Nequam's future-sight sees multiple different futures with multiple different outcomes, but he only prepares for the one that's in his favor and not one that will possibly hinder his plan (As seen in his fight with Fat Spy). While he himself doesn't have any weaknesses, he assimilates the weaknesses of the thing he possesses. Until he finds a permanent gateway into our plane, he only has about 5 to 10 minutes in the human plane. EMP's and other magnetic fields can nullify his teleportation and intangibility. If he attempts or gets tricked into possessing ''truly ''insane freaks (i.e. Stu Pidface, Soljah), he will "die" on contact (meaning he will be inactive until a RED Spy respawns). Laser-based weapons will cause significant damage to him. He can't possess robotic freaks, like Soldine, Pyrogun, etc. Trivia Nequam is Latin for "Blotch" (if google translate is correct). Nequam is based off of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Apparently, Nequam has terrible reviews on Yelp. Videos So I heard some bad news The Nequam Society: Nequam Nequam's Rampage (Also Fat Spy)Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Concepts made by BurgerLord Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Spies Category:Intellectuals Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Beta-styled beings